


Little Things

by captainamergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Matt and Caroline appreciate the simple things in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**1 – Fresh cut fruit**  
  
 _“Oooh_ is that watermelon?” Caroline asked as she approached Matt through the throng of picnic-goers. It was the Fourth of July and everyone in town was out on the lake for the occasion. Caroline was truly surprised that she had been able to find Matt at all in this crush of people.  
  
Matt looked over at her, a smile on his face, as she slid into the seat beside him. “Yeah it is. You want?” He asked as he offered her a slice from his plate.  
  
“I want,” she said and accepted it. She didn’t even bother using a spoon. She just dug right in with total vigor.  
  
She felt Matt watching her and she looked up to see an ever bigger smile now on his adorable face. She was falling in love with that face more and more every day. Maybe she would tell him soon; she just didn’t want to screw this up. Whatever _this_ was.  
  
“What? Do I have watermelon dribbles on my face or something?” She swiped at her chin immediately with a napkin.  
  
He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I’ve just never seen you dig into food like that.”  
  
“Well it’s hot as hell out here; the food in question is low-cal - for the most part, and I’m totally starving. Besides, there is nothing like the first watermelon of the summer being cut open.”  
  
“I accept that. I just didn’t think Caroline Forbes really appreciated the simple little things in life.”  
  
“I resent that,” she said. “I appreciate lots of little things.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Classical Disney movies; a clean public restroom; thick, soft bath towels …”  
  
Matt nodded approvingly. “You surprise me and more each day, Caroline Forbes. And I mean that in a really good way.”  
  
“Thanks… And by the way, I appreciate your friendship. I appreciate the way you pick me up and brush me off and all that mushy stuff. It’s very … awesome.”  
  
“You’re welcome… Now do you want another slice?”  
  
Caroline just grabbed one off of his plate. She knew pretense mattered little to Matt Donovan anyway.  
  
“I sure do!” she enthused as she bit into another slice.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Having a blank to-do list**  
  
“Okay we’ve strung the lights, filled the punch bowl, set the tables, put out the food, carved the pumpkins, tested the sound system, and done a  _bunch_ of other stuff … What’s next?” Matt asked as he walked over to Caroline who was tapping her pen against a pad of paper.  
  
“You won’t believe this.”  
  
“Oh no. Did we forget something?”  
  
Caroline shook her head, showing him an empty page. “We’re done?” He asked in amazement.  
  
“We’re actually done,” she said with a big smile. “This Halloween dance is going to be so epic!” She leaned over and kissed his stubbly cheek. “You are my hero.”  
  
Matt blushed a little, rubbing his cheek where her lips touched him. “Thanks, Care.” He looked at his watch. “So what do we do for the next oh, five minutes?”  
  
“Uh … we dance,” Caroline said.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah why not? I will be so busy running the event that I might not have a moment to actually dance with anyone.”  
  
Matt smirked. “I’m better than no one I guess, huh?”  
  
“Psh-sha, Matt. I didn’t ask anyone else to the dance did I?”  
  
“Because you knew you’d be busy …”  
  
“You’re so dense! I not only didn’t ask anyone, I turned down every invitation I got and believe me there were many!” Caroline shook her head. “Forget the dance.”  
  
“No, I want to dance with you. I’d love it actually. I wanted to ask you to be my date for tonight but –“  
  
“How come you didn’t? Is there something wrong with me?”  
  
“No, not all. It’s just, you’re not exactly in my league. You come from money and you’re really beautiful …”  
  
Caroline felt her face flush with pleasure. “You think I’m beautiful?”  
  
“You know you’re a knock out.”  
  
“You’re not exactly Frankenstein’s monster yourself, you know.”  
  
“Actually I am. That’s my costume.”  
  
“Ohmigod, seriously?”  
  
Matt nodded. “Yeah, are you disappointed?”  
  
“That you didn’t invite me, yeah, but about your costume? No, not really.”  
  
Matt reached out and touched her cheek softly before taking her by the hands. “Should we have that dance now?”  
  
“Yes, we should,” she said, moving into his arms.  
  
Neither noticed that there was currently no music playing.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Kisses on the forehead**  
  
“What was that for?” Matt asked after she had planted a feather-soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
“For … being you,” she said as she slid onto the bench beside him. “Plus, you totally helped make the Halloween dance a success. I couldn’t have done it without you… So thanks.”  
  
“I will take a ‘thank you’ like that anytime,” he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. She felt her stomach do epic flip flops. Was he going to kiss her for real now? How long could they keep dancing around each other like this?  
  
“Care, can I ask you something?”  
  
She sighed. She didn’t want to talk. She wanted that kiss. She wanted it so bad. It was all she was living for right now. Matt treated her like a princess and she was falling hard for him. She was definitely afraid of messing it all up though, like she seemed to do so many other things. Her father had obviously thought she was a screw up or he wouldn’t have abandoned her, no matter which way he swung.  
  
Maybe she had read Matt all wrong though. Maybe he was just messing with her mind like every guy before him.  
  
Matt studied her face. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Is that your question?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
“Well, one of them.”  
  
“I’m fine, Matt, just fine,” she said hoarsely. “I get it, okay? You’re devoted to Elena for life and can never possibly see me ‘that way’. Whatever. I’m fine with it and –“ She broke off as he was suddenly pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that quickly bypassed tentative and became completely passionate. She smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
When they pulled apart, he touched her cheek and she grinned. “So what was that other question?” She asked, licking her lips.  
  
“I was actually going to ask you on a date, a real date.”  
  
"Really?"  
  
“Yeah but you were talking so much, I had to shut you up somehow.” He quickly held up a hand before she could protest. “Plus I have wanted to do that since forever now, ever since we started bonding last summer…”  
  
Caroline smiled. “Well, what took you so damn long?”  
  
“I was worried you could never feel 'that way' about me.”  
  
Caroline brushed the nape of his neck with her fingers. “I did. _I do!”_ She cried and leaned in for another kiss that left her just as weak in the knees as the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

**4- Being the only one to know a secret**  
  
“Elena, I’m in love with Matt,” Caroline announced as she burst into Elena’s room one morning. Elena was in bed. It was barely seven a.m.  
  
Elena pulled herself to a sitting position, rubbing her sleepy eyes. “Huh?”  
  
“You heard me. I am totally, completely in love with Matt Donovan!”  
  
“Okay … Could this declaration possibly have waited until oh say, eight at least? I am so tired!”  
  
“Late night with Stefan?” Caroline asked, waggling her eyebrows at her friend. “You’re blushing. I take it you two finally did it? Good for you.”  
  
Elena looked away for a moment. “Did you come here to talk about my sex life?”  
  
“No. About mine!” Caroline said. “I’m totally in love with Matt. We’ve been dating for almost two months and when I woke up this morning I just knew … I knew he was It for me.”  
  
“Great. Why don’t you go tell him that and –“  
  
Caroline shook her as she climbed onto the bed beside Elena. “I can’t. See, he hasn’t said those three little words to me and we haven’t gone beyond some really intense clothes-on make out sensations. He kisses so good though. I bet he’s a fantastic lover.”  
  
“Care, ew. That’s my ex-boyfriend you’re sharing sexy details about.”  
  
“So you two never –“  
  
“That is none of your business!” Elena said emphatically. “Now seriously what are you doing here?”  
  
“Duh. I wanted to clue someone in on my feelings since I am worried Matt isn’t ready to hear them yet.”  
  
“I guess I should feel special?” Elena sighed. “Why don’t you tell him how you feel? What’s the worst that can happen? Besides, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He is totally hung up on you too.”  
  
“You think so? Really?”  
  
Elena nodded. “Yes. He never looked at anyone the way that he does you.”  
  
“Well, for now my feelings are our little secret – yours and mine. I want him to say it first so I know its genuine.”  
  
“Okay …” Elena said. “Now can I go back to sleep?”  
  
“Oh sure,” Caroline said. “Just remember –“  
  
“Yeah, tell no one.”  
  
“Right. If all goes well, I’ll have the sex flush on my face soon that you’ve got.”  
  
Elena threw a pillow at Caroline. “Get out! Seriously.”  
  
Caroline laughed and hurried for the door. She wondered if Elena was right though. Did Matt love her too?


	5. Chapter 5

**5 - People who love you despite your flaws.**  
  
"Do you like my dress?" Caroline asked as she fidgeted with the gauzy red material. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Matt's truck, looking very unsure on her choice of outfit for tonight's Christmas party at Elena's.  
  
Matt lifted his hand off the steering wheel to touch the Santa hat on his head. "Do you like my cap?"  
  
"No," Caroline said. "Not at all."  
  
Matt smiled. "See I love that I can count on you to be completely honest with me."  
  
"Can I count on _you_ to be honest with _me?"_   She asked as she fluffed the skirt on her dress. "I mean, was this the right shade of red? Should I have gone with typical green?"  
  
"I don't know much about dresses but from where I am sitting, I say you look fabulous just the way you are," he said, winking at her as he turned into the driveway at the Gilberts.  
  
Caroline flicked the rear-view mirror in her direction, giving herself a long look, pursing her lips and wiggling her eyebrows at her reflection in the glass. She finally turned away and looked at Matt. "Are you sure I look good?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry I am such an insecure big mess."  
  
"Well you're my insecure big mess," Matt teased. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Everything about you I pretty much love."  
  
Caroline's eyes shot to his and she felt her cheeks flushing. "Ohmigod. Was that like, a declaration?"  
  
Matt nodded and slid across the seat to her, giving her a soft yet somehow also passionate kiss. "Damn right it is. I had to take the chance to tell you. I can only hope that you feel the same."  
  
"Oh I do, Matt! I totally do. I even told Elena that last month. I was just waiting for you to realize you couldn't live without me!" She kissed him so hard she could tell she left him breathless.  
  
"Whoa ... Now that is what I call a kiss. And I can't live without you. I don't want to."  
  
"Me either. I love you, Matt. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Care." They kissed again until something hit the window. They both turned to see Tyler Lockwood standing there.  
  
"Are you two going to fool around all night or come in and have some Christmas 'cheer'?"  
  
Matt sighed and shook his head at Tyler. "Cockblocker," he murmured. Then he grasped Caroline's tiny hand in his larger one and they hopped out of the truck together.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Being with the person you love**  
  
The Christmas party was now in full swing. It had started out rather dull because Alaric and Jenna had insisted on chaperoning it. Somehow though, Elena and Jeremy had managed to convince them to go out and see the parade together and now the spiced eggnog was being passed around and couples were jockeying for position under the carefully strung mistletoe in the kitchen. Currently it was Vicki and Tyler who were occupying the space beneath it and they were eating each other’s faces. Caroline thought they were gross but personally she didn’t know how much longer she could keep her hands off of Matt. She wanted him to make love to her _and soon!_  
  
“You look like a starving woman at the back of the buffet line,” Bonnie said as she moved over to Caroline. Caroline, who was watching Matt under her eyelashes as he talked to that Betsy chick from school, the one who clearly had a thing for him. Caroline knew it was totally innocent on Matt’s side but she wanted him with her and damn if Betsy wasn’t monopolizing their time.  
  
“Merry Christmas to you too, Bonnie,” Caroline said sarcastically. She cocked her head to the side and studied the petite brunette with Matt. “Do you think Betsy Hannigan is hot?”  
  
“I am not in the position to judge.”  
  
“Just be honest.”  
  
“Yes then, she’s decent looking but if you’re jealous...”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
“Good because if you were really paying attention, you’d see that every two seconds Matt keeps looking over at _you.”_  
  
Caroline smiled and as if on cue, Matt turned and looked past Betsy at her. He waggled his fingers at her in a little wave and she smiled wider. “You’re right, Bon, he is totally into me.”  
  
“See? So without giving me any major, TMI details, tell me something. Have you two done it yet or are you still dancing around each other?”  
  
“Hey, I don’t kiss and tell... much.” Caroline shrugged. “No we haven't yet, but how perfect would it be if our gifts to each other were ... _each other?_ Matt never told me if he’s a virgin though...”  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“Well if he hasn’t had sex then he might be self-conscious which means I’m going to have to take the lead.” Caroline pursed her lips. “I think I am going to do that right now.”  
  
She heard Bonnie chuckle as she walked over to Matt and grasped his hand in hers. “Sorry, Betsy, but I need Matt.” She then dragged him through the house before he could protest and down the hall to the guest room she knew was never used.  
  
“Caroline,” Matt said as she shut the door. “What are you doing? Don’t you think you were kind of rude to Betsy?”  
  
Caroline shrugged. “Was I?” She smiled. “Well, okay maybe I was ... a bit... but its Christmas Eve and I want to spend it with my boo.”  
  
Matt laughed. “I’m your boo?”  
  
She nodded as she slipped down the straps of her dress and watched Matt’s eyes go wide. “Are you doing a strip tease right here at the Gilberts?”  
  
“Depends. Do you want me to do a strip tease?” She asked as she tugged the straps down the rest of the way. Her dress was now puddling at her feet as she stood there in nothing but a teeny-tiny red bra and matching panties.  
  
Matt licked his lips. “You’re beautiful.”  
  
“Make love to me?” Caroline said. “I don’t care if you’re a virgin or -”  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes as if she had just reared back and given him a swift punch to his manhood. “You really think I’m some inexperienced noob?”  
  
“No, of course not. I just assumed you hadn’t made a move on me yet because -”  
  
“Because I wouldn’t know how to handle you?” Matt shook his head. “Not cool, Care. I am not some loser. I am not a virgin.”  
  
“You and Elena -” Caroline started to pace. “Oh I hate that idea. Best friends are supposed to share things but not that.”  
  
“So if it was Elena, does that mean you’d no longer want me?”  
  
“Of course I still would. It would just be a little weird but ... well, who was she?”  
  
“No one you know. Just a girl I had a short fling with over the summer post-Elena and pre-you.”  
  
“Does she mean anything to you?” Caroline asked, feeling naked and insecure in more ways than one.  
  
Matt shook his head. “No. Honestly, no. And its only really ever been you for me.”  
  
“Oh me too, Matt! I mean I’ve been with a few guys but -”  
  
“I don’t want to know this, Care...”  
  
“But you’re the only one I ever loved so when and if we do it tonight, it will be really special.”  
  
“That’s why I’ve waited, Caroline. I want the moment to be perfect." Matt moved over to her and gave her a scintillating, knee-weakening kiss. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. “I love you, Caroline, but I don’t want it to be here, in the Gilberts guest room with a bunch of people down the hall. I want it to be really, really special and just about the two of us and no one else.”  
  
Caroline nodded and reached for her dress, feeling embarrassed. “Of course, Matt, of course.”  
  
“Hey, don’t clam up on me. I just want our first time together to be really great. Because it wasn’t with the girl over the summer. Its only going to be special with you. But at this moment, its a little too chaotic out there for me to get my groove on, you know. I just want to spend the evening roasting chestnuts over an open flame with you, and all that. As long as I’m with you, Care, I will be happy even if we’re not naked ... _yet.”_  
  
Caroline offered him a smile as she shimmied back into her dress. “You’re so sweet, Matt.”  
  
“And you’re amazing, Caroline. When ‘it’ happens for us, I know its going to be amazing too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**7 - The smell after it rains.**  
  
 _They managed to hold off until the night right after Christmas._ As soon as Caroline’s mom had left for her shift at the station, Matt happened over. They had said that they would just watch a movie in her room, but their resolution to abstain lasted all of ten minutes. Caroline blamed it on Matt and the way his hands felt as he gently stroked her hair; blamed it on the scent of his musky cologne as it tickled her nostrils; blamed it on the pressure of his warm body against her side. Blamed him for making her fall head over heels.  
  
She pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that grew in passion and intensity. The movie was long forgotten as Matt stared deeply into her eyes, silently asking if she was ready for this - ready to throw caution to the wind and give into each other, to give into their future and what it could be. There would be no going back and Caroline didn’t want to. She never wanted to go back to the place she was in before Matt had found her and loved her.  
  
She gave her okay with a nod of her head and then Matt was whispering that he loved her so damn much. She shivered at the fire she saw in his eyes as he slowly pulled her dress over her head. He sat there for a moment unmoving, clearly in awe. She blushed from head to toes when he told her that she was so beautiful. When he reached out to touch her, she arched into him and ended up straddling him as his hands ran down the bare flesh of her back. Her hands went to the buttons on his flannel shirt and she slowly peeled it away from his skin. He was beautiful too, and she took pleasure in seeing him flush bright red when she told him so.  
  
She giggled as he nipped her bottom lip, tugging it on it lightly with his teeth. Her hands ran down his hard chest and she was then going for the buckle on his ever present denim jeans. He rolled her onto her back and lifted up on the mattress so he could tug off the rest of his clothes. She admired his naked body for a long moment before he pulled her to him, lightly beginning to explore her skin with his warm, calloused fingers. As he touched her secret places, he touched her heart. She had been naked in front of guys before, maybe more times than she’d like to admit, but she’d never been this bare. She’d never seen anyone worship her like this - with every caress, every kiss, every sigh, every word whispered...  
  
As he sunk deep into her body, he sunk deep into her soul as well. It was such a ridiculous thought and yet it was true. She was never going to forget this moment, not as long as she lived. Her legs came around his waist and they rocked in time on the bed, finding their rhythm easily. She didn’t compare him to the ones who came before him. There was no need. Their bodies fit so perfectly together. She wanted to cry. She almost did. She was so vulnerable with him. He had the power to shatter her, shatter her fragile heart, but she also knew somehow, that he wouldn’t. The way he looked at her with his hooded, stormy gaze, she knew in that moment that he would never hurt her. If anyone got hurt in this relationship, it would be him. Lord help him. He was playing with fire by taking the insecure, needy, self-absorbed girl she was into his bed, and into his heart. But she was going to do her damndest not to hurt him either. She could see their future in his eyes, even though the sentiment struck her as well, corny.  
  
At some point she ended up on top of him and he tucked her hair gingerly behind her ear as he looked up at her with trust and adoration. What had she ever done to deserve this? What could she do to hold onto this feeling forever?  
  
They made love for a long time - their hearts and bodies melding into one. She collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his warm, sweaty body. Her head naturally fell into the crook of his neck and she nibbled his ear. She was tired but she didn’t want to let go of him either. They were soon making love anew and everything that might have ever separated them was completely stripped away.  
  
Afterwards, she lay in his arms and watched him sleep, listening to his soft snores. She had never really slept with a boy before. Had sex with boys, yes, but had them stay beside her in bed, holding her tight, no. This was a night of firsts for her in many ways.  
  
At some point she heard the pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof. She gently extracted herself from his embrace and grabbed her robe, slipping it on. She watched the downpour as it cascaded beyond the windowpane. She smiled when she heard him rousing. She turned to look at him, a wide smile on her lips.  
  
“Look. Its raining. I love it, I love the way it smells, I love being here with you, Matt, right now. This moment is perfection.” She then crawled back into bed with him and they spent the rest of the night counting the raindrops on the window and cuddling.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - Marathons of your favorite shows.**  
  
"So what's it going to be tonight, Matt?" Caroline asked as she carried a bowl of popcorn into the living room and dropped down onto the sofa beside him. She was wearing his rumbled blue tee-shirt, white socks and nothing else. He would rather pay attention to her than some dumb show on her big screen TV, but Caroline was very serious about, and highly committed to, their TV marathon nights. Matt hadn't even been allowed to pick one of the many shows they watched. Instead, he had been forced to sit through season after season of 90210, Beverly Hills 90210, Melrose Place, One Tree Hill and basically every other primetime soap opera available on DVD. If he never saw another one of those shows, it would be too soon.  
  
"Gee, what are my choices?" Matt asked facetiously as she placed her feet in his lap. "Dallas or Dawson's Creek?"  
  
"Hey, come on now. Don't you think Pacey is so hot?" Caroline asked. Matt stared at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, John Ross?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"Caroline, I'm not gay. I mean, just because I let you talk me into watching these silly shows –"  
  
"Hey, stop right there, Donovan," Caroline said, eyes blazing. "These are not silly shows! They are American institutions like the flag and … cheese."  
  
Matt smirked. He couldn't stay annoyed with her when she said things like that. "So what is it going to be?"  
  
"I believe I asked you that very question when I walked in the room."  
  
"Wait, you meant it? I actually get to choose this time?"  
  
"Well, within reason."  
  
Matt rubbed his hands together with child-like glee. "Dexter! It's got to be Dexter."  
  
"Who's that - some cartoon character?" Caroline asked.  
  
Matt smiled. "Oh yeah - one that maims and murders people in the most gruesome ways."  
  
"Eww really? I'll pass. Pick something else."  
  
"I thought it was my choice."  
  
"I said 'within reason'." Caroline tapped his cheek. "Try again."  
  
"Okay… then what are my choices? Let's narrow it down here."  
  
Caroline nodded. "Alright. Sounds fair." Matt rolled his eyes as she stood up and padded across the floor to the entertainment center. She was soon holding up the complete boxed set of Friends – all seasons. Matt groaned.  
  
"Oh jeez…"  
  
"Well there's ten seasons, Matt. You can pick any one of them."  
  
"What season is it where all those so-called Friends die horribly painfully but swift deaths?"  
  
Caroline shook her head. "How about Season _Never!_ Friends is as American as the flag and –"  
  
"Cheese, I know." Matt smiled at her as she shimmied over to him and proffered the box. "Okay you pick the season as long as there is no Rachel and Joey stuff going on."  
  
"How can you not like Rachel and Joey? God, they were so cute. They should have been endgame."  
  
"No way. They weren't cute at all. Ross was better anyway."  
  
"Ross is a huge geek! Besides in his heyday, Matt LeBlanc was so freaking easy on the eyes."  
  
"Okay … It's just Joey knowingly went after Rachel when he knew Ross was still in love with her. So-called best friends just don't do that to each other."  
  
Caroline crossed her arms and tapped her left foot. "Oh really, Matt? You're appalled by best friends passing along their exes?" Matt saw the accusation in Caroline's eyes and he quickly shook his head, reaching out to her. She struggled against him but he pulled her fight him all the way, onto the sofa.  
  
"That's entirely different."  
  
"How so?" Caroline asked, pouting as she twisted her head so she didn't have to look at him. "Elena was your girlfriend. She's my best friend so-"  
  
"So it's different because we were never in love, Care. I cared a lot about her, yes, but comparing that to what she has with Stefan and what I have with you… There's no contest. I was just thinking if Tyler ever breaks it off with my sister and wants you – and who wouldn't – I'd go postal because I am so crazy about you."  
  
Caroline nibbled her lip. "You'd be jealous?"  
  
"Really jealous. I'd become Dexter. Totally homicidal."  
  
"Aww, Matt. No other guy would ever kill someone over me." She crawled onto his lap, straddling him. "So okay, no Joey and Rachel. And no Ross and Rachel either."  
  
Matt smiled widely as she began to kiss and suck on his neck. "What about Marathon Night, Caroline? We haven't missed one yet."  
  
"There's always next week," Caroline said as she kept kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 – Nicknames**  
  
"Matt, what do you think of 'Honey Baby'?" Caroline called out to Matt across the quad. She, Elena and Anna sat on a bench watching their guys play an impromptu game of pickup. They all had their shirts off and it was quite an impressive sight. Caroline was so in love with Matt though, she could hardly see anyone else at this point. She knew Anna felt that way about Jeremy and of course Elena had been crazy in love with Stefan since the first day their eyes met across a crowded hallway.  
  
"'Honey Boo Boo'?"Jeremy chortled. "Is that your new nickname, Donovan?"  
  
Matt shook his head and wrenched the ball from Jeremy's arms, running across the court and slamming it into the net before Jeremy could stop him. Matt made a weird sign with his hands. "Boo-yah!" He said triumphantly.  
  
Caroline grinned at him. "Whoop! Yay, Matt. Or should I say… 'Baby cakes'?"  
  
Matt blushed and this time Stefan joined in the teasing. Matt took off running down the court. Elena looked at Caroline with a smirk. "Okay, I have to ask. What the hell are you on today?"  
  
"God. Nothing." Caroline looked at the notebook in her hands. Elena reached for it before she could stop her. She read the title printed in loopy letters across the top of the page. 'Nicknames for Matt'."  
  
Caroline shrugged defensively and glared at Anna as she had the audacity to laugh. "What's so damn funny?" Caroline asked. "He calls me 'Care' and 'Babe'. I figured he needed a nickname too."  
  
"How about … Matt?" Elena asked. "Short for Matthew."  
  
Caroline practically growled at her. "You just don't get it. Don't you and Stefan have pet names for each other?"  
  
"'Honey' I guess. But no 'Honey baby'. That's like … weird," Elena said. She looked over at Anna. "Dare I ask if you have a nickname for my brother?"  
  
"Well, I call him 'Jer' sometimes…"  
  
"God, girls, you are so pedestrian," Caroline sneered. "Not to mention Boring with a Capital B."  
  
"Why are nicknames so important anyway, Caroline? Or should I say 'Sweetness'?" Elena asked, smiling as Anna tried to smother down another laugh.  
  
"Because how is Matt supposed to know how much he means to me if I can't even come up with a decent nickname for him."  
  
"Caroline, he knows. Trust me he knows," Elena said. "The way you look at him, the way your eyes light up when he walks in the room… How you can't ever stop talking about him… 'Matt said this; Matt did that'… How you kiss him and hug him and aren't in the least bit ashamed of crazy, shameless amounts of PDA… Most of all the way you trust him with your heart … That's how he knows how much he means to you. We all know it too. You can't hide it and sorry to say it, 'Care', but no pet name you could possibly pick for Matt will ever compare to the way you show him that you love him every day."  
  
Caroline smiled and took the notebook back from Elena. "So I guess 'My Little Love Nugget' is out, huh?"  
  
Anna and Elena burst out laughing. "Tell me that wasn't ever an option," Elena begged.  
  
"It was well, a last resort," Caroline huffed. She looked at Elena. "You're right. Nicknames are inconsequential because Matt knows how I feel about him. That's what matters."  
  
Matt looked over at her then and offered her a wave and a little smile he only ever flashed at her. Caroline shivered. He loved her back. Sometimes it still surprised her, but he really did, and she was going to stop questioning it.  
  
She tossed the notebook in the trash and then ran for the safety of Matt's arms, where she always found her home.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 - Looking at old yearbook photos and autographs**  
  
"Well we didn't win Homecoming Queen and King in eleventh grade or twelfth for that matter," Caroline said as she flipped through her high school year book, studying each photo with a critical eye. Hers and Matt's ten year reunion was fast approaching and she found herself waxing nostalgic as she turned page after page. Sometimes the fashions people wore made her cringe – even on occasion, ones she herself had worn – but it was nice to look back sometimes to see how far they'd all come.  
  
"Damn that Elena and Stefan for being so pretty! They took home the crown I wanted every single year. And look at them now, huh? Happily married with two kids, twins - Ella and Ezra. I can't believe how much things have changed… But some things never do," Caroline said in a voice slightly hoarse voice. "Like look at this picture though, huh? Damon leering at Bonnie in the background. He spent more time at Mystic Falls High than most of the actual students, stalking her of course. When he got over his epic Elena obsession, he realized what was in front of him the whole time. Of course she had to be convinced. She didn't so much as look at him twice until our sophomore year of college. Damon suffered a lot over it and I kind of love that he did. He had to work hard to earn Bonnie's trust and he's kept it, surprisingly. I can't believe they live together now. What would her Grams say?"  
  
Caroline shook her head. "Oh look. Anna and Jeremy cuddling under a tree. That's cute, almost, the way she is looking at him. I can't believe they didn't last. I thought they would go the distance. Oh well. Anna's happy living in Florida and Jeremy and his new girlfriend, what's-her-face, seem pretty darn happy. Happiness is really nice…"  
  
She sighed as she sat back on the porch swing setting the yearbook down beside her. "Happiness doesn't always last though for everyone. Tyler losing Vicki … well, it hit him hard. It hit Matt just as hard. For a long time they were so sad. Vicki was in her element in high school but what's that saying - when you fly too close to the sun you get burnt? She did that; she tempted fate one too many times. But you know what, in a way I have done the same thing. I have flown so high ever since I found Matt, ever since he saw fit to love me…" She sniffled. "God I am so emotional. It's kind of disgusting, right, but it's my prerogative to be that way these days, isn't it?"  
  
She dashed at a tear that rolled down her cheek. "I've been lucky because while I've had the highest highs, they were highs because I shared them with Matt. He taught me how to appreciate the little things. I thought I did before but I really didn't. Now I know that the best things in life can be just about a simple, tiny moment – like when Matt smiles all of a sudden out of the blue and I know he's thinking about me…"  
  
"Hey, Care, you talking to the baby again?" Matt asked as he suddenly came sauntering up the front walk. He was still dressed in his uniform. He had become a fireman and it didn't surprise Caroline in the least that he was incredibly awesome at his job.  
  
Caroline nodded and rubbed her hand over the little swell of her belly. She was only four months along but she was sure that she was having a girl and that the little girl would have her daddy's smile. His smile still warmed her heart completely, utterly.  
  
She held out her arms to him and he hurried to her, enveloping her in a hug. He leaned down and offered her a kiss that left her weak in the knees. Over a decade later and he still did that to her. It was wild and cheesy as hell to think about but it was true.  
  
"Got room for me?" Matt asked, gesturing to the swing.  
  
Caroline nodded. She watched Matt pick up their senior year book and thumb through it before sitting down. She watched his face. "I can't believe in four days we'll be back in Mystic Falls," Matt said. "Maybe we can even stay awhile this time. That's our home after all."  
  
"Will you call me a walking Hallmark Card if I say my home is wherever you are?"  
  
Matt slid his arm around her and held her to his side. "No, because I feel the same, Care. The day you told me you loved me for the first time was one of the best days of my life."  
  
Caroline pretended to be angry. "And just what were the others?"  
  
"Well there's been a lot of amazing moments in my life with you but two others in particular really stick out in my mind."  
  
"And these highlights are …"  
  
"The day we got married," Matt said, reaching out and massaging her hand where her little diamond ring glistened in the sun. It wasn't big or flashy but it fit so perfectly on Caroline's hand. She would never take it off, ever.  
  
"And the second one?" Caroline prompted.  
  
"The day you told me you me we were going to be parents. I thought it wouldn't happen for us and I accepted it but –"  
  
"You still wanted it."  
  
"I want it all with you, Caroline, but I had it all even before you were pregnant. I had your heart and that means everything to me."  
  
"God, we're so mushy and pathetic."  
  
Matt smirked. "I know, right?"  
  
Caroline leaned back in his arms. "I love you, Matt," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, Caroline. I appreciate every moment we've shared – big or small – and I always will."  
  
Caroline tucked her head against his shoulder. "Do you remember what you wrote to me in our senior year book?"  
  
"Was it 'have a great summer'?" Matt asked with a laugh. Caroline elbowed him.  
  
"No. You wrote 'Caroline, every moment we share is amazing. I want a ton more of those moments. I know we're going to make it. Love, Matt'." She reached out and interlaced her fingers with Matt's. "And we did, Matt. We have made it."  
  
Matt nodded. "I guess we did." He leaned over and kissed her and then together, they watched the sunset arrive.  
  
FINIS


End file.
